We're in Heaven
by NotEvenaProperWord
Summary: Une nuit, une explosion. Le matin, une porte qui explose.  Fujimoto Hanae et Michiyo Ayane, respectivement commandante et vice-commandante du corps de Kido, débarquent avec leur troisième siège Shu Soboku.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Titre: We're in Heaven  
**

**_Résumé: _**_**Une nuit, une explosion. Le matin, une porte qui explose.**_

_**Fujimoto Hanae et Michiyo Ayane, respectivement commandante et vice-commandante du corps de Kido, débarquent avec leur troisième Shu Soboku.**_

_**Le Gotei 13 se retrouve avec tout le corps de Kido sur les bras, mais il ne faut pas avoir peur mes petits shinigamis après tout We're in heaven!**_

_**Couples: Possible HitsuOC...  
**_

**Rating: K+ **

**Disclaimer: Tout est à Tite Kubo. Hormis Hanae Fujimoto et Shu Soboku qui m'appartiennent et Ayane Michiyo qui appartient à Sulfu-Chan.  
**

**Nda: Hum..**.**Il y a presqu'un an je commençais Le Seireitei sans Yamamoto Genryusai. Aujourd'hui je recommence une fanfiction un peu folle qui est née dans un rêve.  
**

**Bonne lecture **

**Yuna.

* * *

Chapitre 1: La porte explose/Tendance Hystérique**

Le Seireitei était un lieu à peu près calme, enfin la plupart du temps. La nuit dernière un bruit ressemblant fortement à une explosion avait retenti réveillant de nombreux shinigamis qui par fatigue ou par peur d'être dépêché pour réparer les dégâts s'étaient vite rendormis.

Comme tous les trois matins une réunion rassemblerait tous les capitaines et leurs vice-capitaines dans la salle de réunion de la première division. Ils chuchotaient entre voisin se demandant ce que pouvait bien être cette explosion.

Le capitaine-commandant coupa court aux messe-basses en frappant le sol de sa canne noueuse.

« Le parquet ! Geignit Sasakibe Chojiro. »

La tête blonde de Matsumoto Rangiku se baissa et sembla un instant agitée de soubresauts : elle riait.

Un autre coup de canne la calma alors que Sasakibe grimaçait encore.

L'ordre du jour ne fut pas – malgré les protestations des hauts gradés – l'explosion mais les réserves générales de thé qui s'épuisaient beaucoup trop vite. Aizen Sosuke, Ukitake Juushiro et Unohana Retsu furent les principaux suspects. Le capitaine de la treizième division était au beau milieu d'une plaidoirie destinée à le mettre hors de cause lorsqu'un hurlement quasi hystérique l'interrompit.

« Ouvrez cette porte !

-Fujimoto-Taicho, calmez-vous, suppliait une petite voix paniquée.

-AAAAh ! SHAKKA HO! »

Techniquement un sort comme celui-ci n'aurait pas dû faire exploser la porte entière… A moins d'être utilisé par quelqu'un possédant un reiatsu très puissant.

Par exemple si Zaraki Kenpachi avait été la personne derrière la porte, et qu'il savait utiliser le Kidō, Yamamoto serait mort… ou très amoché.

Toujours est-il que la porte vola en éclats et qu'un immense nuage de poussière emplit la pièce.

Quand la fumée se dissipa un peu les seuls vestiges qui restaient de la porte étaient ses gonds qui pendaient lamentablement.

Pendant que le capitaine Ukitake s'étouffait à cause de la poussière, les autres capitaines se mirent en formation de défense : à savoir qu'Unohana fila rejoindre Ukitake, que Komamura Sajin, SoiFon et Hitsugaya Toshiro formaient la première ligne, que Kyoraku Shunsui se mit en faction devant les capitaines des treizième et quatrième divisions, que devant lui il y avait Kuchiki Byakuya, Tousen Kamane laissant les places des ailiers à Ichimaru Gin et Aizen Sōsuke et que Kurotsuchi Mayuri traînait dans le tas. Cette belle formation qui avait pris environ trente secondes à se mettre en place était encadrée de tous les lieutenants. Enfin tous à part un et son capitaine… Zaraki Kenpachi fonça droit devant lui sans faire attention à l'organisation de ses collègues.

L'hystérique le regarda arriver avec un air de poisson sorti de son bocal avant de s'écarter du chemin du capitaine de la onzième division avec un élégant entrechat. Ledit capitaine n'avait pas vu le coup venir et s'étala pitoyablement sur le sol. Le nuage avait disparu, devant les gradés des treize divisions de la cour se trouvait une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années – en apparence cela va de soi – portant un haori rose à fleur passé sur un kimono bleu nuit agrémenté de petits dessins blancs dont le décolleté tentait trop Shunsui pour qu'il puisse brandir Katen Kyokotsu. Une large bande de tissu rouge le fermait. Assorti à cela un visage ovale où brillaient deux yeux verts. Elle tourna la tête vers la jeune fille à côté d'elle ce qui fit bouger sa longue chevelure auburn qu'un ruban bleu foncé maintenait en un étrange chignon.

L'autre fille semblait plus jeune, aux alentours de 15 voir 16 ans. Elle tripotait distraitement la seule mèche blanche de ses longs cheveux noirs. Ses yeux, d'un bleu sombre comme le ciel pendant la nuit, fixait un point droit devant elle. Sa tenue paraissait moins extravagante si on excluait le fait qu'elle portait un kimono blanc tenu fermé par un obi bleu.

Un jeune homme les suivait en aillant l'air, à la fois, très gêné, désolé et apeuré.

« Oh ! Regarde Shu ! T'as vu, tu ressembles au capitaine de la cinquième division ! »

Shu échangea un regard, consterné, avec le dit capitaine. Ceci dit aucun capitaine ne baissa son arme. Fujimoto lui mit une claque derrière la tête avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et de demander avec un air passablement énervé :

« Qui est l'espèce d'enfoiré qui a fait exploser les quartiers de ma division ?

-C'est qui elle ? Fut la seule réponse qu'on daigna lui donner. »

Kotetsu Kiyone et Kotsubaki Sentaro eurent l'immense honneur de recevoir d'un regard superbement assassin puis Shu capta ce charmant regard. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Shu s'avança brusquement et déclara :

« La commandante du corps de Kido : Fujimoto Hanae et la vice-commandante : Michiyo Ayane. »

Il fit face à la commandante et se courba bien bas.

« Merci Shu, chantonna Hanae satisfaite. Faut-il que je repose ma question ? Et arrêtez de brandir vos armes, j'ai l'impression d'être devant le central 46 le jour où je me suis perdue dans le Seireitei ! »

Les capitaines et vice-capitaines se consultèrent du regard puis se tournèrent, d'un bloc, vers le vieux capitaine de la première division qui avait l'air d'une marmotte émergeant à peine d'hibernation.

« Ah oui… Ça me revient maintenant… Vous êtes Hanae Fujimoto et Ayane Michiyo !

-Non, c'est vrai ? S'exclama Ayane en prenant un air faussement surpris. »

Le capitaine à l'air noble, celui aux cheveux noirs extrêmement soyeux et aux yeux gris et froid, gratifia la jeune fille d'un regard qui pourrait congeler le soleil.

« Et quelle est la raison de votre visite ?

-Quelqu'un a fait exploser notre division, répéta, lentement, Ayane.

-TOUTE la division ? Il y a des victimes ? demanda Unohana.

-Hum… nos sixième et septième sièges il me semble qu'ils se sont blessés en sortant mes armoires.

-Oui mais Fujimoto-Taicho s'en est occupée et je pense que ça devrait aller, ajouta Shu en évitant de penser aux armoires.

-Puis-je envoyer quelqu'un, pour vérifier ? S'enquit la capitaine de la quatrième division en désignant sa vice-capitaine. Isane par exemple.

-Faite, Shu accompagne-la…

-Hai Taicho ! »

La grande jeune femme aux cheveux gris sortit à la suite du jeune homme à la souple chevelure châtain ressemblant tellement à celle du capitaine de la cinquième division.

«Nous étions tous en train de dormir puis il y a eu une explosion qui a dû avoir lieu dans la buanderie et puis ça été comme un feu d'artifices ! Ça explosait de partout. Le feu a pris et à six heures toute la division était dehors à contempler les ruines que nous venions d'éteindre… Alors nous sommes venus ici pour obtenir votre aide.

-Ōmaeda ! Prends des hommes et vas enquêter sur les lieux !ordonna SoiFon.

-Pourquoi… c'est que des nécromanciens ! »

Et Omaeda re fit connaissance avec le pied de sa capitaine… Avant de partir en courant.

« En attendant, je souhaiterais savoir où il serait possible de travailler et de dormir également… la nuit n'a pas été de tout repos…

-Pour dormir et plus si affinités, vous pouvez venir dans mes quartiers, proposa Kyoraku Shunsui avec un clin d'œil qui en disait long sur ses intentions. »

Un livre s'abattit sur son crâne.

« La question du logement peut-être réglée si je cède certaines salles d'observation. Si nous nous organisons bien nous pouvons faire tenir un tiers de votre division… offrit Unohana.

-Le terrain d'entraînement couvert de la dixième peut servir de dortoir, suggéra Rangiku Matsumoto.

-Bonne idée Matsumoto… grommela le petit capitaine de la dixième division.

-Le nôtre aussi Aizen-Taicho !renchérit la vice-capitaine de la cinquième division en tournant un visage plein d'admiration vers son capitaine qui hocha la tête.

-euh… Les quartiers destinés au vice-capitaine de la treizième division sont inoccupés… Vous pouvez les utiliser… Fujimoto-Taic ho. »

Ukitake accompagna ses paroles d'un petit sourire un rien triste. Ses troisièmes sièges s'agitèrent brusquement pour venir près de lui, un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce. Le plancher craqua. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'Isane et Shu entrent mais Zaraki Kenpachi fendit l'air à nouveau. Ayane dégaina son zanpakuto de son fourreau noir et para le coup destiné à Hanae. La force du coup de Kenpachi la fit glisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dos à dos avec sa capitaine. Celle-ci se retourna, posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ayane et dit d'un ton si séreux qu'avec elle aurait pu vendre des lunettes de vue à un aveugle :

« Il fait un joli son de clochettes. »

Un silence exaspéré succéda au silence gêné. Et c'est ce moment-là que choisirent Isane et Shu pour rentrer. La commandante se désintéressa du capitaine de la onzième division pour se tourner vers les deux nouveaux arrivants.

« Zaraki-Taicho, laissez Michiyo-san, intima Unohana en souriant.

-C'est bien parce que c'est vous, femme…

-Unohana-Taicho, les blessés n'ont pas eu besoin de mon aide, déclara Isane en s'avançant. Par contre, Fujimoto-Taicho… »

Shu faisait de grands gestes derrière sa capitaine pour qu'Isane se taise mais elle n'en fit rien et poursuivit.

« Pourquoi se sont-ils précipités pour sortir vos armoires ?

-Et bien… c'est que… »

Shu sourit en voyant Hanae prendre un air ennuyé.

« Parfois, vous vous attachez à des choses que vous avez depuis que vous êtes enfants et si vous les perdez, c'est comme si votre monde s'effondrait autour de vous. Et ces armoires contiennent ces choses…

-qui sont ? interrogea Nanao.

-des kimonos. Lâcha Shu qui s'était déplacé.

-Des kimonos ? Répéta Nanao.

-Ouais, elle ne jure que par ça, cette cinglée, souffla le jeune homme. »

Ayane observait l'assemblée des capitaines et vice-capitaines. Elle tira sur la manche d'Hanae qui se trouvait à côté d'elle en lui indiquant une personne du doigt, celle-ci pencha sa tête et regarda le capitaine qui était désigné. Ayane lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, Hanae acquiesça en souriant.

« Bon reprenons la réunion. »

Les capitaines se remirent en rang dans un joyeux désordre. Hanae demanda à Shu de prévenir les nécromanciens des décisions prises pour les couchages. Lorsqu'il quitta la première division, Ayane et elle se mirent dans un coin en faisant des commentaires sur les gradés du Gotei 13.

« Yamamoto-Dono n'a pas changé d'une ride ! N'empêche vaut mieux l'écouter, je n'ai pas envie qu'il brûle mes affaires… murmura Hanae.

-Oui ! On a intérêt à suivre ses ordres à la lettre et il n'a pas l'air très sympa… renchérit Ayane. Son vice-capitaine lui correspond bien.

-Ils sont tous les deux vieux !

-Chut ! S'ils nous entendent on est mal ! Zaraki-Taicho a un look étrange, il m'a fait peur avec son sourire de psychopathe ! Mais je crois que je vais bien l'aimer. Et sa vice-capitaine est trop adorable ! J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle soit vice-capitaine ! J'ai envie de la câliner et son petit sourire est celui d'une petite chipie mais elle trop mignonne !

-Il fait un joli son de clochette, réitéra Hanae pensivement. C'est vrai qu'elle est chouppy ! Le capitaine de la dixième division aussi…

-Il a l'air sérieux. Mais...Je le trouve plutôt mignon. Voir même beau, Il a de beaux yeux.

-Oh ! Oh ! Ma petite Ayane devient une femme ! s'écria Hanae en étreignant la jeune fille. »

SoiFon, qui était en plein milieu de son rapport se tut et tous les autres les regardèrent. Une veine palpitait sur la tempe de la capitaine de la deuxième division.

« On vous dérange peut-être ?

-Ouh là là, faut pas l'énerver elle ! Et si on sortait d'ici ? proposa Hanae en faisant deux pas en arrière.

-Bonne idée. »

Les deux femmes quittèrent la salle, SoiFon reprit son discours et Zaraki retomba dans un demi-sommeil.

Le Seireitei était un lieu à peu près calme, enfin sauf quand quelqu'un faisait exploser les quartiers des nécromanciens : Là, on pouvait être sûr que le temps que leurs quartiers soient reconstruits, le Seireitei subirait des dégâts, et la disparition de la porte de la première division n'en était que le début.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur: Yuna-Hanae (Anciennement Yuna Asakura)  
**

**Titre: We're in Heaven  
**

**_Résumé: _**_**Une nuit, une explosion. Le matin, une porte qui explose.**_

_**Fujimoto Hanae et Michiyo Ayane, respectivement commandante et vice-commandante du corps de Kido, débarquent avec leur troisième Shu Soboku.**_

_**Le Gotei 13 se retrouve avec tout le corps de Kido sur les bras, mais il ne faut pas avoir peur mes petits shinigamis après tout We're in heaven!**_

_**Couples: HitsuOC, UkiOc  
**_

**Rating: K+ **

**Disclaimer: Tout est à Tite Kubo. Hormis Hanae Fujimoto et Shu Soboku qui m'appartiennent et Ayane Michiyo qui appartient à Sulfu-Chan.**

**Minami est le quatrième siège du corps de Kido.  
**

**Yuna-Hanae

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2: J'ai Faim/Tendance Taquineries**

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont stressés ici !

-Mouais… en attendant on pourrait aller faire un tour ? Offrit Ayane.

-NE VOUS ELOIGNEZ PAS D'ICI ! Hurla SoiFon qui avait peur pour ses meubles. Et taisez-Vous ! »

Elles se regardèrent avec effarement.

« Vraiment sévère ! Elle me ferait presque peur ! En attendant, j'ai faim.

-moi aussi… »

SoiFon faisait des exercices de respiration ce qui amusait beaucoup le capitaine de la troisième division. Le vieillard continuait de parler.

« N'empêche, il y a de bels hommes au Gotei 13… lâcha pensivement Hanae. Des hommes, j'ai dit, pas des mignons petits garçons.

-Hanae ! Protesta Ayane.

-Le capitaine de la treizième par exemple, tout à l'heure, quand il a fait son sourire triste j'ai eu envie de lui faire un câlin. Et le capitaine de la sixième division qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Et dire que j'étais assise à côté de lui en cours d'Histoire de la Soul Society. Kuchiki Byakuya, l'homme que toutes les filles convoitaient ! Et puis il y a aussi le capitaine de la cinquième division, il a un certain charme…

-Wow ! On se calme, pas lui quand même ! On dirait Shu avec des lunettes, en plus elles sont immondes ses lunettes ! Et puis le capitaine de la dixième division a les plus beaux yeux…

-Hihi ! Ayane-Chan~ Comme tu es mignonne quand tu rougis !

-Hanae, arrête ça tout de suite. Sinon tu peux dire adieu à tes précieux kimonos.

-Non pas mes kimonos ! »

Le capitaine de la première division congédia ses collègues quand il remarqua que l'heure d'Amour, Gloire et Beauté était arrivée, Sasakibe soupira et partit lui faire un thé.

Unohana encouragea ses collègues de la cinquième, dixième et treizième à la rejoindre elle, Isane ainsi que les deux nécromanciennes afin de se mettre d'accord sur les couchages. Ayane se surprit à regarder avec insistance le jeune capitaine de la dixième division tandis qu'Hanae conversait avec les capitaines et surtout avec le capitaine de la treizième.

« Tout à l'heure, j'ai parlé de travail mais tout a brûlé en faite… dit Hanae, songeuse. N'est-ce pas Ayane ? Ayane ?

-Hein ? Travail ? Ah oui, c'est vrai.

-Ayane, ce n'est pas poli de fixer les gens comme ça, quelque en soit la raison… la sermonna-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. »

Ayane rougit et Hanae échangea un sourire avec le capitaine Ukitake. Hitsugaya leva ses yeux turquoise au ciel.

« C'est vrai qu'il a des beaux yeux Ayane, tu as du goût.

-Hanae, je… j'ai pas envie de faire un câlin à tous ceux qui me sourient, balbutia Ayane en fixant le capitaine de la treizième qui souriait encore à la commandante.

-Pardon Ayane ? »

La jeune fille se renfrogna. Ōmaeda Marechiyo faisait son rapport à sa capitaine non-loin du groupe.

« Ces crétins de nécromanciens avaient une grande division !s'exclama-t-il. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on accorde des si grands quartiers à des sous-shinigamis ! »

Ayane l'entendit, marcha jusqu'à lui, les sourcils froncés, tout en remontant ses manches. Elle se campa devant le vice-capitaine et lui balança un coup de poing dans le ventre. Omaeda se courba en grimaçant se qui permit à Ayane de lui une gifle retentissante. Le vice-capitaine de la deuxième division attrapa le poignet de Michiyo et la souleva, la jeune fille présenta sa seconde main en face du visage bouffi d'Ōmaeda avec un étrange sourire.

« Sho… »

Une déflagration envoya Marechiyo Ōmaeda s'écraser contre le sol. Ayane retomba sur ses pieds tandis que SoiFon souriait d'un air satisfait.

« Je vais t'apprendre à nous insulter espèce de gros tas d'idioties. »

Un des sourcils blancs d'Hitsugaya Toshiro s'arqua et une ombre de sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

« Et bien, elle a du caractère cette petite ! fit remarquer Ukitake.

-Un vrai petit bout de femme! Renchérit Kyoraku qui avait rejoint sans y avoir été invité.

-Je plains même la personne qui partagera sa vie… »

Hanae fit un clin d'œil à Toshiro qui ne comprit pas, Ayane revint à grands pas vers elle, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Fais attention je sais où sont tes kimonos !

-Naaan Pas mes kimonos !

-Alors arrête !

-Jamais !

-Tes kimonos…

-Nooon ! Pas ça ! »

Matsumoto éclata de rire et Shu revint avec un morceau de papier à la main et une femme d'âge mûr. Il soupira en les voyant puis donna le morceau de papier à la personne qui lui semblait la plus sage à savoir Unohana Retsu. Cette dernière le lut puis elle déclara :

« Très bien… Soboku-San vous serez en charge du groupe 1 à la cinquième division. Minami-San du groupe 2 à la quatrième division et Michiyo-San à la dixième division avec le groupe 3. »

Ayane se retourna en entendant son nom. Elle réprima un frisson en voyant Mimami.

« Je vais à la dixième division ?

-T'es contente pas vrai ?

-Oui ! Enfin non… enfin si … mais euh… Non… enfin, voilà quoi… bredouilla Ayane.»

Hanae explosa littéralement de rire, tellement fort qu'elle failli tomber mais elle se raccrocha in extremis à Ukitake.

« Hanae espèce de Baka ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! T'es vraiment pire que… pire que… pire que Shu !

-Hé ! Moi je ne suis plus rien ! S'offusqua le jeune homme.

-Alors t'es pire que Minami ! »

Hanae s'arrêta de rire, posa sa main droite sur son cœur et sa main gauche sur son front en chantonnant :

« Oh~Insulte suprême ! Je vais mourir. »

Minami se racla la gorge.

« Vous savez que je ne suis pas sérieuse Mimani-San.

-Je sais bien Fujimoto-Taicho puisque vous n'êtes jamais sérieuse.

-Si vous le dites…

-Fujimoto-San, vous dormirez dans les quartiers de mon vice-capitaine.

-Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas ? S'enquit Hanae en posant sa main sur le poignet du capitaine. J'ai bien remarqué votre tristesse lorsque vous m'avez fait cette proposition tout à l'heure…

-Non, aucun problème Fujimoto-San… »

Ukitake lui sourit. Les oiseaux gazouillaient, les angelots jouaient de la harpe et dans la plaine pl- hein ? Mais quel est ce bruit de tonnerre ?

« Shuu ! s'écrièrent Hanae et Ayane en même temps.

-J'y peux rien, j'ai faim moi !

-Moi aussi… admis Hanae.

-Pareil… avoua Ayane. »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Unohana qui se demanda si elle avait vraiment la tête d'un garde manger.

« Unohana-Taicho, les nécromanciens peuvent se joindre à nous pour le déjeuner ? proposa Isane.

-Oui, ils peuvent.

-Merci Unohana-Taicho !

-En attendant Fujimoto-San, je pourrais vous montrer vos quartiers ?

-Avec plaisir Ukitake-Taicho mais appelez-moi Hanae, minauda Hanae avec un sourire charmant.

-Très bien Hanae-San, alors allons-y. »

Juushiro lui présenta son bras et ils partirent, Kiyone et Sentaro sur les talons. Ayane leva les yeux au ciel et maugréa en imitant Hanae:

« Avec plaisir Ukitake-Taicho, mais appelez-moi Hanae…Et que je bats des cils…Toujours la même celle-là !

-Tu as de la chance Ayane-Chan ! Toi au moins tu peux tutoyer ta capitaine sans qu'elle te crie dessus après ! Se plaignit Rangiku.

-Matsumoto ! La réprimanda Toshiro en fermant avec lassitude ses yeux turquoise.

-Mais il est trop mignon mon capitaine, pas vrai Hinamori-Chan ?

-Oh oui, Shiro-Chan est mignon, surtout quand il est en colère !

-Hinamori-Chan, Ayane-Chan et si on allait boire un truc quelque part ? »

Rangiku ne laissa pas le temps de répondre aux deux jeunes filles et les embarqua avec elle. Si Aizen se contenta de sourire faiblement, Shu et Minami soupirèrent alors que Toshiro beugla :

« Matsumotooooo ! »


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur: Yuna-Hanae  
**

**Titre: We're in Heaven  
**

**_Résumé: _**_**Une nuit, une explosion. Le matin, une porte qui explose.**_

_**Fujimoto Hanae et Michiyo Ayane, respectivement commandante et vice-commandante du corps de Kido, débarquent avec leur troisième Shu Soboku.**_

_**Le Gotei 13 se retrouve avec tout le corps de Kido sur les bras, mais il ne faut pas avoir peur mes petits shinigamis après tout We're in heaven!**_

_**Couples: HitsuOC, UkiOc  
**_

**Rating: K+ **

**Disclaimer: Tout est à Tite Kubo. Hormis Hanae Fujimoto et Shu Soboku qui m'appartiennent et Ayane Michiyo qui appartient à Sulfu-Chan.**

**Minami est le quatrième siège du corps de Kido.**

**Pardon pour le retard U.U  
**

**Yuna-Hanae

* * *

**

** Chapitre 3 : Argh ! ça brûle ! /Tendance placard et chutes**

Les rues du Rukongai étaient animées, entre les stands de petits commerçants, les voleurs de petits commerçants et une shinigami qui courait comme si la mort la suivait tout airbags dehors trainant deux filles brunes derrière eux... Oui, c'était presque normal.

« Rangiku-San ! Arrête de courir ! Je vais vomir ! hurlait la première.  
-Matsumoto ! C'est bon on l'a semé ! Prévint la seconde.  
-Rangiku-San ! Je vais vraiment vomir ! Continua la première.  
-Rangiku-San/Matsumoto ! Vieux Pervers droit devant ! »

Ce charmant cri du cœur fit s'arrêter avec pertes et fracas, mais surtout avec fracas la shinigami.  
L'autre shinigami, celle au chignon, atterrit à genoux devant une vieille dame avant de s'évanouir à ses pieds. Notre vice-commandante du corps de Kido, elle, lâcha la main de Matsumoto Rangiku et fit un vol plané majestueux pour tomber en plein sur un vieux canapé qui trainait dehors.

« Comme tu es chanceuse Ayane-Chan !s'exclama Rangiku en se précipitant vers elle.  
-Aieuh. »

La jeune fille se releva en frottant son dos, puis elle lança un regard noir au canapé.

« Saleté de ressort ! grogna-t-elle. Et Hinamori-Fukutaicho ?  
-Oh ! Hinamori-Chan ! Là-bas »

Matsumoto pointa une forme humaine par terre. Les deux survivantes se rendirent près de la forme.

« Hinamori-Chan ? l'appela Matsumoto en lui tapotant les joues.  
-Hinamori-Fukutaicho ? Vous m'entendez ?  
-Hinamori-Chan ? Hinamoriii ? Tu es morte ? Hinamori-Chaan ! J'ai tué Hinamori-chan ! Hitsugaya-Taicho va me tuer ! Je dois m'enfuir loin ! Avant qu'il arrive ! Ayane ! Tu me promets de me couvrir ?  
-Matsumoto-Fukutaicho. Elle est juste évanouie.  
-Evanouie. »

Matsumoto poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle prit Momo dans ses bras et entra dans un bar. Ayane la suivit en inspectant les alentours d'un air suspicieux. L'homme qui tenait le bar posa tout de suite trois bouteilles de Sake sur une table et Rangiku s'y attabla.

« Matsumoto-Fukutaicho, je crois que vous ne devriez pas boire en pleine journée. »

Trop tard... La première bouteille était déjà bien entamée. Ayane entreprit de faire disparaître les autres.

« Ayane-Cha~an, tu ne comprends à quel point c'est bon ! s'écria Matsumoto en lui arrachant violemment les bouteilles des mains.  
-Rangiku-San ! S'exclama Ayane. Rende-moi ça !  
-Nan ! Tu vas pas faire comme mon capitaine ? »

Ayane soupira, désœuvrée. A côté d'elle sur la banquette, Hinamori émergeait doucement de son coma. Elle regarda autour d'elle, perdue.

« J'ai vu Kami-Sama... Balbutia-t-elle. Ayane ! J'ai vu Kami-Sama ! C'était une vieille femme ! »

Ayane soupira encore une fois.

« Kami-Sama ! C'était Kami-Sama !  
-Kami, c'est un...enfoiré... Parce que y'a plus d'saké... pleurnicha Rangiku.  
-Kami-Sama ! Quand je vais le dire à Shiro-Chan !  
-Et bah... je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge... geignit Ayane.  
-Je te jure ! J'ai vu Kami-Sama ! cria Hinamori en la secouant comme un prunier.  
-Oui,oui je te crois Momo-San. Rangiku-San ! Revenez ! »

La vice-capitaine tentait de rejoindre le comptoir dans l'espoir de se voir offrir une nouvelle bouteille.

« Oh ! Tu vas devenir comme mon taicho, Ayane-Chan !  
-Matsumoto, fit une voix froide derrière elle.  
-Tai...taicho... bredouilla-t-elle en se retournant.  
-Tu es ivre, constata-t-il en fronçant le nez.  
-Euh... pas du tout... »

A ce moment-là, tout dérailla. Hinamori se précipita sur Toshiro en hurlant qu'elle avait vu Kami, Rangiku voulut faire un câlin à Toshiro au même moment – et on ne sait toujours PAS pourquoi.  
Toshiro tomba, bientôt rejoint par les deux autres, sous le regard éberlué d'Ayane.

« Michiyo ! Aide-moi, au lieu de nous regarder ! »

Et Ayane prit son courage à deux mains pour venir en aide au jeune capitaine qui ne tarderait pas à s'étouffer sous les corps des deux vice-capitaines.

Dans un couloir de la Quatrième Division~

« Nooooooon ! »

Kotetsu Isane venait de prendre conscience de quelque chose de dramatique en voyant Iemura Yasochika distribuer des cachets à une file de membres de la quatrième division.

« C'est le capitaine qui est en charge de la nourriture aujourd'huiiiii ! Et le corps de Kido qui déjeune ici ! »

Unohana sortit d'une pièce adjacente, un air intrigué sur le visage. Les shinigamis qui faisaient la queue se dispersèrent d'un coup. Iemura cacha le sac de pilules derrière son dos.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Isane ?  
-Si... si tout va bien Unohana-Taicho ! »

Le capitaine disparut à nouveau. Isane et Iemura échangèrent un regard.

« On est mal... »

Quelque part à la treizième division~

Ukitake et Fujimoto marchaient doucement lançant des regards méfiants de tous les côtés.  
Jushiro s'adossa à un mur et essuya son front.

« Je crois que nous les avons semé... »

Hanae lui sourit.

« Ils sont collants vos troisièmes sièges...  
-Effectivement, je les aime beaucoup mais parfois, ils m'épuisent. »

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, Ukitake ouvrit la porte derrière Hanae, la poussa à l'intérieur et l'y suivit. Kiyone fit irruption à l'endroit exact où se trouvait son capitaine cinq secondes plus tôt.

« Taicho ! ah... J'aurais pourtant juré avoir entendu sa voix...  
-C'est parce que tu es folle Kotetsu !  
-et toi complètement débile Kotsubaki ! »

Ils finirent par faire ce qu'ils faisaient le mieux : s'inquiéter pour leur capitaine en se disputant. Tandis que dans un placard, car c'était un placard, Hanae et Jushiro se trouvaient relativement trop proches.

« C'est intime ! Chuchota Hanae avec un sourire niais.»

Ukitake rougit et se mit à tripoter nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux blancs. Hanae le fixa puis elle piailla :

« Trop Mignon !  
-euh... vous allez nous faire repérer... »

La porte s'ouvrit si brusquement qu'Hanae sursauta et tomba dans les bras de Jushiro. La personne qui avait ouvert les fixa sans sourciller, un sourire accroché à ses lèvres, les deux autres devinrent pivoine.

« Ce n'est p...pas ce que vous croyez, bafouilla Jushiro.  
-n...nous ne ...enfin...je s- commença maladroitement Hanae vite coupée par Retsu.  
-Le repas est servi, dit-elle simplement. »

Retsu tourna les talons l'esprit embrumé par diverses suppositions à propose des placards et de se que l'on pouvait y faire... ou y trouver.  
Le trajet jusqu'à la salle à manger de la quatrième se passa dans un silence digne du jour où Byakuya s'était ramassé, devant la plupart des gradés, en se prenant les pieds dans son écharpe. Bien sûr, après tout le monde s'était empressé de rire... Un Kuchiki qui tombe, on en voit pas tous les jours !  
Enfin bref, revenons à nos shinigamis...  
Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle à manger donc, Isane suait à grosses gouttes en tentant de ne pas imaginer les diverses réactions. Ukitake et sa compagne de placard étaient toujours assortis en teint, Ayane le remarqua, Hanae s'assit à côté d'elle, calmement, beaucoup trop calmement.

« Tu sais que le rouge ne te va pas ? »

Hanae grogna. Une expression narquoise s'étala lentement sur le visage d'Ayane, alors que deux shinigamis de la quatrième division les servaient.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Ukitake-Taicho ?  
-Rien.  
-T'es sûre ?  
-Oui...  
-Sur ton kimono perle ?  
-euh... disons que nous nous sommes retr- Argh ! Ça brûle ! »

Ayane regarda avec une satisfaction palpable, Hanae s'étouffer et chercher vainement à calmer la brûlure.

« Moi, je trouve ça très bon, c'est épicé, tout ce que j'aime ! fit-elle en souriant tout en reprenant une bouchée de son plat. Vous vous êtes retrouvés ?  
-de l'eau ! Gémit Hanae. Du pain ! Un extincteur !  
-Quelque chose ne va pas Fujimoto-San ?  
-Je me suis... brûlée la langue ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

Unohana retourna à son déjeuner, Hanae se débarrassa discrètement du sien dans celui de Shu qui était plongé dans une conversation palpitante avec Isane et Minami.  
Matsumoto semblait vraiment contente, elle ne cessait de faire des clins d'œil à Ayane, Hitsugaya, lui, fusillait sa vice-capitaine du regard dès qu'il en avait l'occasion...

« Ayane-Chan ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec le mignon petit capitaine ?  
-Je ne te le dirais pas.  
-Moi je vais vous le dire ! cria Rangiku attirant tout les regards sur elle. Hina-Chan et moi, on est tombé sur Taicho. Ayane-Chan a essayé de l'aider, parce qu'on l'écrasait et...  
-Matsumoto !  
-Et voilà ce qui s'est passé... »

Flash-Back~  
_Toshiro se redressa, bien content de pouvoir respirer normalement. Ayane lui souriait et derrière elle Rangiku et Momo se remettaient debout elles aussi._

_« Merci Michiyo.  
-Oh Hinamori-Cha~an regarde, un pillon (comprendre papillon, Matsumoto est bourrée ne l'oublions pas). »_

_Ayane ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à Hitsugaya, Rangiku se mit à sautiller pour tenter d'attraper le papillon, elle recula, poussa Ayane qui bascula en avant sur Toshiro. Leurs lèvres qui se trouvaient dans la position parfaite pour se toucher, ne transgressèrent pas les lois du parallélisme et de l'apesanteur en échangeant une légère pression. _  
Fin du Flash-Back~

Ayane plongea dans ses mains, rouge comme la plus mûre des tomates, Toshiro avait à peu près la même couleur.

« Ma petite Ayane-Chan a eut son premier baiser ! S'émut Hanae.  
-grr...la fermeuuh...  
-Mais Ayane-Chan ! C'est merveilleux !  
-Tais-toiii... couina Ayane. »

Mais Hanae continua à piailler – vite rejoint par Rangiku– la félicitant, elle et Toshiro. N'en pouvant plus Ayane saisit ses baguettes, les plongea dans ce qui restait de sa nourriture et enfourna tout ça dans la bouche d'Hanae qui avala par reflexe.

« ARGH ! ÇA BRÛLE ! »


End file.
